


Gentle

by Baorsi



Series: Self Indulgent shit (DC version) [1]
Category: DC Comics, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Detective/Assassin au, Grinding, I hurt Kyle because I love him, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, M/M, Make Out Session, Sexual Content, This is, he looks pretty when he suffers, self indulgent. Like very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baorsi/pseuds/Baorsi
Summary: Roy is always gentle.Kyle doesn’t think it’s fair.
Relationships: Kyle Rayner/Roy Harper, Roy Harper/Kyle Rayner
Series: Self Indulgent shit (DC version) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997308
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Gentle

Roy is gentle with him.

Even in the beginning it was the same, slow and gentle warmth seeping into his pores when pale fingers touched his skin. 

Whether it’s by the gentle way Roy curls their fingers together with poorly veiled delight on his face, or the all encompassing hugs that he’s received just like all of Roy’s other colleagues, It’s all so strange. He’s never met, let alone had someone as touchy as Roy, but even then there is no room to complain. There’s a realization that there is no warmth elsewhere that can replace being held in his lap like you’re worth something precious. 

(His handler takes, and takes, if he wants, when he wants, and it always leaves him cold. Roy’s touch is gentle while his handler’s is not, but even some days Roy’s heat can’t soothe the bone deep frost of another man’s painful claim, when he has no right to be doing it either.)

Roy treats him like he hasn’t done the things he’s done, and some days end up curling by his side like a kicked mutt who’s only response is to retreat with it’s tail between their legs. Roy should be lying when he says that he’s glad, because really, he should not be. _It’s okay, if you say it, Roy. I don’t mind._

But if there is one thing he does minds, it’s the kisses Roy give him

His own fingers are always gloved, always cold, and he doesn’t understand Roy’s incessant need to press kisses all over his knuckles, or his wrist, or his neck, but even with no response at first it didn’t deter him. He’s recently learned that his silence was only an added motivator for Roy. 

(Roy never left bruises, not unless he specifically asked. His handler could have him all he wants but he there’s no amount of bruises on his neck, hips, or thighs that has stopped Roy from leaving his worship on them. It doesn’t stop Roy from devouring him whole when he does get the chance either.)

When Roy kisses him, it feels like something engulfs him completely in warmth, dragging him closer and fraying at the already frayed nerves of his sanity, which is funny. He doesn’t think he has enough of that to make such a statement.

It’s also cruel how a simple, chaste kiss from the red head leaves him weak to his knees, and it’s also not fair how a slow, feverish kiss has him completely simpering in Roy’s lap like he’s in heat.

(He doesn’t die in it, though. Never died a single time kissing him than every time something withered inside him when unrelenting fingers left bruises on his chin from where they dug in too deep. He’s been used far too many times, but when he pulled into a trap of limbs and suffocating under the searing heat of his handler’s mouth on him, and when it doesn’t please him the hands curl around his throat and It hurts, it hurts, _it hurts—_ )

“Kyle, baby, slow down.”

Roy is chuckling, lips red and slick while his fingers cup his chin and his thumb rubs against his cheek in a way that has Kyle uselessly lolling his head towards to feeling. It feels good, and Roy knows that piece of information too. He wouldn’t be using that against him otherwise.

“So needy.” Kyle readily makes a noise at that, fingers curling into Roy’s shirt and pulling for another kiss, and Roy is too happy to deny him while hitching Kyle up where he’s comfortable sitting on his lap. Kyle gives a little whine when Roy presses against him like that. Roy still smilesagainst the press of their lips though, and soon enough Kyle is retracting just enough that the press of their chests and the unbroken string of saliva is the only thing holding them together. 

“You are cruel.” Comes out of Kyle’s lip in a whisper.

“And yet,” Roy coos, wrapping possessive arms around Kyle’s waist, as if he’s sure he can keep Kyle from leaving again this time, as if he can protect him from being the _Black Dog_ again. “You refuse anything less than cruel.”

Kyle doesn’t respond. He just dips his head forward to meet Roy in another kiss.

Roy is gentle with him; and Kyle just doesn’t think that’s fair.

**Author's Note:**

> This a purely self indulgent AU I had.


End file.
